Una nueva aventura
by Edward Rogers
Summary: la banda shane se encuentra una nueva babosa y su lanzador este les cuenta sobre la nueva arma de Dr.Blakk pero lo que no saben es que Blakk esta haciendo mas experimentos con agua oscura sera la banda capaz de derrotar a Dr.blakk y su ejercito o bajoterra caera antes sus pies
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva aventura

He hola soy nuevo en todo esto de los fics y espero que ayuden mejora mi fic otra

Cosas por el estilo

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo aliado

Era un mañana tranquila en bajoterra mientras que la banda de shane daba un patrullaje

alrededor de una cueva abandonada cuando escucharon disparos de una lanzadora

al escuchar los disparos supusieron que alguien estaba siendo atacado por los hombres de blakk

entonces se dirigieron donde pensaron quela batalla se estaba librando pero cuando llegaron

se sorprendieron por que solo había un sujeto con una lanzadora(esta era como un rifle de presión

completamente negra con algunos detalles con rojo).El lanzador aun no sabía que lo estaban vigilando.

Vamos imp ya es tu turno de entrenar.-le decía su babosa (esta es una hibrida de una trilladora y una inferno tiene el cuerpo de la inferno con diferencia de que su espaldera como la de trilladora su color anaranjado fuerte con algunos detalles azul marino)

La babosa saco su cabeza y le chillo y luego se metió de nuevo a la capucha dándose a entender que no quería entrenar

Qué pena.- le dijo a imp.

ya terminamos de entrenar quien tiene hambre. en eso todas las babosas empiezan a saltar y a chillar .-dirigiéndose a su mochila que estaba cerca de un árbol y de ella saco un un pequeño bol para poner la comida a las babosas en cuanto lo puso en el suelo todas su babosas se lanzaron a comer pero agarro a una y las saco del bol y esa era imp esta empezó a chillar reclamando porque no la dejaban comer

vos no vas a comer hasta que entrenemos .-imp empezó a chillar y apuntado a las de mas babosas

ellas se lo ganaron por que me hicieron caso al rato que dije "hora de entrenar" no como tú que se a dormir en mi hombro.- le dijo en tono serio mientras la ponía a la altura de su cara imp solo respondió con sonrisa

ahora quieres entrenar .-le dijo con una vos más relajada y con una sonrisa

la babosa lo le quedo otra que aceptar y saltando de su mano entro a uno de los tubos

al ver la actitud de su babosa soltó un disimulado risa, agarro el tubo la puso en su lanzador.-listo imp recibiendo un chillido de aprobación disparo con un llego a la velocidad esta se transformo mostrado una babosa inferno con la espalda de una trilladora esta empezó a lanzar hojas de sierra cubiertas de fuego destrozando todos los arboles que estaban en su camino luego volviendo con su dueño

wow vieron eso.- decía kord con una cara de asombro

si respondieron todos al uniso

otra babosa inferno pensé que solo yo tenia una.- mientras miraba burpy

eso no era una inferno.-explico trixie mientras mostraba su cámara vieron que era una hibrida

eso es un imposible cierto.- pregunto pronto observando a kord esperando una respuesta

ehh…porque me miras a mi como si supiera todo sobre las babosas.- respondio el troll

entoces que vamos hacer con nuestro lanzador misterioso.-mirando eli pero cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie alrededor del topoide todos se estaban dirigiendo al lazador

mientras con nuestro lanzador estaba preparándose para irse cuando escucho pasos detrás suyo cargo su lanzadora con imp pero al voltearse se con la banda de shane apuntándole

ja-solto una risa sarcástica –no te otra opción cierto.- eso era mas una afirmación que pregunta así es ahora dile a pronto el magnífico quien eres.- apuntándole con stinky

ya escuchaste al topoide dinos quieres.-afirmo kord

me llamo edward rogers y ahora van a bajar su amas por favor.- mientras soltaba su lanzadora

eli miro la lanzadora en el piso le dio una señal de que bajaran su armas

y se puede saber para venir a un cueva abandonada y controlada por blakk .-pregunto trixie

por la segundo, el maldito tiene cuentas pendiente conmigo.-mientras contenía la ira y unas lagrimas

y que te hizo blakk.- esta vez era eli quien preguntaba

ven esta cueva muerta sin babosas sin habitantes ni vegetación no siempre fue asi antes rebosaba de vida podías encontrar un gran variedad de babosas aquí fue como encontré a imp donde yo vivía hasta que un día blakk ataco matando a todo el mundo no le importa quien fuera hombre mujer o niño luego de horas atacando mi hogar se fue como si nada yo fui el único que salió con vida de ahí.- después de contar su historia con blakk sentía otra ves ese odio hacia blakk

hay algo que no entiendo porque mi padre no fue ayudarlos.-le dijo a Edward

el llego, pero tarde los hombres de blakk le tendieron una trampa para darle tiempo a blakk para que acabe con masacre. Cuando llego el me encontró llorando apoyado en un pedazo de escombro con mi babosa en mi hombro el pregunto lo que había pasado en la cueva yo le explique entre lagrimas luego me saco de la cueva me llevo con el y me crio como un hijo me enseño todo lo que sabia de las babosas y otras cosas..- termino de contar ya un poco mas tranquilo

Pe..ro mi padre nunca me conto sobre ti.-otro de tus secretos no papa se así mismo

Porque le pedí que no lo contara.-termino diciendo con un expresión neutra

Bueno aquí termina mi el primer capítulo espero que le haya gusto

tambien voy poner un poco ElixTrixie

Si quieren que haga mas capítulos solo digame

Bueno me despido


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Revelaciones

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de fic espero que lo disfruten, en el link de abajo si ese mismo que está abajo hagan click claro si se puede

gallery/40440349

Pero porque.- pregunto un poco afligido ya que su padre nunca le hablo sobre

El me dijo si tú no estabas preparado yo lo iba a remplazar.-dijo como se fuera lo más normal del mundo pero eso sucedía con eli el sentía traicionado por su propio padre pero se acordó antes era mas irresponsable no media sus acciones pero ya había cambiado

eli estas bien.-le pregunto la pelirroja mientras le agarraba una mano le daba una tierna sonrisa el respondió con sonrisa un fingida que no engañaba a nadie(esta nota es muy importante eli y trixie ya son pareja después de lo sucedido del episodio de "aparece de noche")

Si trix estoy bien… solo es mucha información para procesar.- le dijo con una voz neutra

Bueno yo creo que es hora de iros no se olviden que estamos en territo….-pero no terminar de hablar el troll porque una babosa malvada exploto cerca de donde estaban haciendo que todos se ocultaran de los restos de casas que había cerca

Así que el traidor está dando información a la banda de shane.- dijo twist con loki en su hombro

Traidor.-exclamaron mientras preparaban sus lanzadoras

Jejeje eso es una historia divertida.-les dijo mientras se rasca la nuca-si trabaje para blakk pero solo fue a principio de año porque está buscando esto –mostrando la lanzadora- también un nuevo prototipo de meca-bestia y me estoy olvidando de algo..ah que importa

Todos se le quedaron viendo como si tuviera algo en cara-que ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo.-les dijo gritando pero fue callado por explosiones de las babosas

Eli ahora que hacemos.-preguntaba kord mientras se cubría de una trilladora

Pronto propone una retirada.-grita mientras esquivaba las babosas malvadas pero fue salvado por kord que lo agarra de los tirantes para poner detrás de una pared-estas paredes no van soportar mucho.-dijo preocupado el troll

Vayan a sus mecas mientras los distraigo.-les grito poniendo el un cargador de demoledoras a su lanzadora (lo que tiene esta lanzadora que tiene capacidad de tres tubos como la que tiene blakk la única diferencia que esta tiene forma de un rifle)

Ya escucharon a Edward hay que ir a las mecas par despu.- no pudo terminar darle las instrucciones Porque interrumpido por kord que lo agarro lo puso encima de su hombro para ir a donde estaban las mecas

Oye twist es interesante como en un mes me gane respecto de blakk y vos tardaste…cuanto un año no.- lo dijo con un tono de burla ganándose la atención de el

Olvídense de la banda shane todos disparen hacia ese bastardo.-dijo esto mientras disparaba una Hop Jack

Que paso te hice enojar.-imitando la vos de un niño haciendo que twist se enojara mas

Al traidor lo quiero muerto entendieron.- dándoles una mirada estilo

Sabes lo bueno de tener a loki-le decía mientras la cargaba- que puede convertirse en cualquier babosa

Ohh..no lo sabía gracias por la información genio.- respondió ya cansado de su discursito

Twist grito disparando a loki y esta se transformo en una nuerotox impactando a lado de Edward

Sabes me daría pena ser tú en este momento ya que el ya tiene plan…-no pudo terminar de burlarse de Edward ya este disparo sus demoledoras

Ya me acorde que más le robe a tu jefe esta bonita mascara.-apuntando a su cara(es parecida a la blite pero sin los tubitos y la otra diferencia es de negra con las luces rojas tenía que ser de blakk)

Qué tal si te muestro un verdadero ataque neotox.-le dijo mientras salía de nube toxica mientras ponía un cartucho aturdidor (en este cartucho hay una neotox flatulorhinka y por ultimo una fosforo)bueno tienes tres para correr..uno…dos…-antes que llegara al tres empezó a correr donde debían estar los soldados pero todos estaban derrotados y algunos desmallados

Pero qué diablos paso acá.-grito completamente enojado.- son unos inútiles y también…-pero se calló al escuchar alguien llamarlo cuando se dio vuelta vio a la banda de shane apuntándole con sus lanzadoras-estaba tan concentrado Edward que se olvido de ellos y de lo patéticos que eran los soldados de blakk eran veinte contra 5 como pudieron perder cuando vio las mecas de ellos estaban en modo vehículo lo único que pudo decir antes de kord noqueara fue diablos

Ha valla que saben divertirse.-dijo esto mientras se agachaba para que sus babosas sus babosas demoledoras subieran a su mano

Bueno ahora vas explicar a pronto porque twist te llamo traidor.-pregunto el curioso topoide

Si mal no me acuerdo me uní a las filas de blakk hace tres meses mal no me acuerdo porque había escucha do que estaba trabajando en una prototipo meca-bestia también como lanzadoras pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue algo de un portal pero no puede averiguar con era su función porque me descubrieron y desde entonces me persiguen

Oye Kord alguna idea de que podrá ser ese portal.-pregunto Elí mirando al troll

Uhm…tal vez sea como el portal del clan sombra que dirigía las cuevas profunda pero necesitarían una gran fuente de poder

Y si están usando babosas para malvadas para darle energía al portal.-propuso Trixie

Tal como el clan sombra para evitar que el flagelo entre.-pregunta temeroso pronto

Eso va sonar raro pero quien es el flagelo.-como sino importara mucho

El flagelo es solo un ejército de demonios que quiere conquistar bajoterra nada fuera de lo común no.-termino diciendo Pronto a Edward

Wow wow espera dijiste ejercito demoniaco-el topoide afirmo con la cabeza- me enfrentado a hartas cosas pero demonios no está en cosas que con quiera luchar en esta vida u otra

Pero si no los detenemos van a destruir toda bajoterra de que va servir lo que has hecho o mi padre o mi equipo, por eso hay que impedir a que abra ese portal.-motivando sus compañeros y al espía -entonces vas a venir con nosotros a defender nuestro hogar extendiéndole una mano Edward lo miro a los ojos de eli noto las misma determinación que su padre-si –estrechando la mano del shane

No es que pronto tenga miedo nos podemos ir los soldado ya están empezando a despertar.-dijo el topoide apunto los soldados

Cierto vámonos.- dijo Eli subiendo a luky(así se llama no?)

Edward quieres que te lleve.- pregunto kord

No te olvides que el prototipo que le robe blakk.-tocando un botón en un pequeño pad en su muñeca eso se escucha el rugido de una meca mostrando una meca en forma de tigre (parecida al boomer de trixi solo mas grande) cuando llego a su lado se subió y pregunto- que estas esperando kord -sacando de trance al troll por ver tal meca.

casi se me olvida darles mi regalo de despedida.- agarra un cargador con tres babosa Blastipede y apunto adonde las mecas de los soldados de blakk y disparo cuando las babosa se transformaron empezaron a soltar unas bolas azules para luego regresar con Edward estas luego juntaron y empezaron a estallar las bolas así destruyendo las mecas sorprendieron a todos

Ahora están todos listos.-pregunto Eli a su equipo y al nuevo integrante recibiendo si de todos mientras se dirigían a la guarida Edward activo los altavoces de su meca y puso una canción born to rise ganándose la mirada de todos.-que- fue lo único dijo con una ceja alzada


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El precio por hacer el bien

Después del pequeño conflicto que tuvieron con twist y los hombres blakk ya habían abandonado la cueva solo les queda un viaje de una hora porque sus mecas estaban en modo bestia ya que si ponían el modo vehículo lo iban a dejar atrás.

Ehh… no se supone que sus mecas están…ya saben modificas para convertirse en vehículos.-pregunto poco intrigado

Si están pero si las activamos de vamos a dejar atrás.-dijo el troll mirando la meca

Seguro quiere poner todas esas mejoras no- recibiendo un sí de parte del troll-lamento destruir ese deseo pero blakk... mejor dicho quentin ya se las instalo.- diciendo lo con un tono de vos normal cuanto al resto del equipo fue sorpresa porque lo habían mandado a la prisión luego del acontecimiento de robot

Eli si quentin está con blakk van hacer más difíciles las batallas con sus soldados.- le dijo más preocupada si ya lo superan en número en mayoría de las batallas ahora también iban a tener una ventaja tecnológica

Lo sé… podríamos pedirle a garfio rojo si puede actualizar nuestras lanzadoras.- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa para que se calmara y si funciono ya no tenía esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos

Pss…kord quieres ver las mejoras que le pusieron a este chico malo-mientras le daba unas palmadas a un lado del meca-sabes lo único malo mi gran amigo azulado-le decía con un tono de tristeza

Que.-apunto de explotar de la curiosidad si podía las mejoras a las demás mecas

Que tu orgullo de ingeniero se va romper, al ver esta mejora de tu mejora para sus mecas.-le dijo con una sonrisa ladina que luego desapareció –creo que eso un poco raro se preguntó así mismo-seguía pensado sobre su oración hasta que un carraspeo lo saco de su mundo

No me ibas a mostrar algo… no se tal vez una actualización.-al troll que no le estaba que dando mucha paciencia

Jejeje cierto.-le dio mientras apretaba un botón verde si hay botón verde esta se transformo meca moto (CAN-AM SPYDER ST-S 2014 es igual a esta moto) dejando sorprendió no solo a kord si a toda la banda-si se que llama la atención un poco, Trixie que tan buena eres para sacar información de un disco codificado.-viendo como todos transformaban su mecas en vehículos

Dame una ½ hora y una buena taza café y dalo por echo.- dijo muy confiada de sí misma

Oye Shane pones decir por donde es porque yo no tengo idea (-.-) mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Luego ½ hora ya habían llegado a la guariada ya están bajando de las mecas cuando se escucho-esto no es una guarida esto es puto bunker-si tomas en cuentas las lanzadoras automáticas si es un bunker-ha este lugar e...es… no tengo palabras describirlo-ahorra lo puedes llamar hogar-le decía el troll mientras le daba una palmada que casi tumba

Y cuál es mi cuarto porque necesito un descanso-chillidos de todas sus babosas-parece que soy el único.-viendo a sus babosas

Pronto el magnífico va ir cocinar el almuerzo.- todos pusieron cara de disgusto excepto uno que no se fijo en las caras de los otros

Y se puede saber que vas a cocinar.- con el tono más curioso que se pudo oír

Un estofado-al escuchar eso se le hiso agua la boca-con patas de escarbos y lombrices hartas lombrices eso le da el sabor único

Creo que perdí el apetito.-lo dijo en susurro para sí mismo-va tener que ser en otra ocasión por que ahora lo único que quiero hacer es echarme… y al final cual es mi habitación.-preguntaba poniendo las dos manos de tras de la cabeza

Subes, sigues el pasillo quinta puerta entendiste.-le dijo Eli dirigiendo al sofá a lado de Trixie

Claro como el agua.- y rápidamente fue a su cuarto a dormir

Eli no te olvides en la tarde e prometiste salir algún lado.-le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho para descansar-crees que iba olvidar de nuestra cita-la anterior ves te olvidaste.-le dijo mientras soltaba un risilla que hizo que sonrojara por la vergüenza por olvidarse su cita pero unos labios lo sacaron de sus pensamientos tuvieron que separar se por la falta de aire

Y a donde me piensas llevar.-le pregunto mientras de nuevo se apoyaba en su pecho

Al cine y luego a una cena.- le respondió abrazándola para acercarla y darle un beso en la frente luego de darle el beso se dio cuenta que estaba dormida Eli pensó que le caería bien una siesta también

Al parecer iba hacer una tarde muy tranquila para esta pareja como también el resto de la banda excepto por el topoide porque este estaba atado y amordazado con telaraña, cubierto de baba y alrededor estaban las babosas celebrando que no iba haber ningún platillo topoide

Pero qué diablos pasó aquí-viendo a las babosas y estas pusieron cara de que hablas- le propongo un trato me dicen donde está la comida de babosas les doy la mitad de ella trato.-le dijo a burpy extendiéndole un dedo esta lo miro para luego agarra su dedo le apunto a un estante arriba de la estufa Edward al abrir el estante no solo se encontró con la comida de babosas si también galletas con chocolate-jeje este es mi día de suerte-agarrando las dos cajas para luego darle la mitad de la comida en un bol vacio que había en mesón-bon appetit- agarrando una galleta para dársela a imp, se acerco al topoide en eso saca una navaja con la hoja curva (karambit) y lo fue acercando no causando miedo a pronto si terror este se movía de un lado a otro-estate quieto solo quiero cortarla telaraña- al escuchar eso detuvo todo intento de huir y dejo que Edward corta la red dejando libre a ponto

Gracias joven Edward por ayudar a pronto.- dando una pequeña reverencia se empezó a oír el chillido de imp-quiere tu babosa.- le dijo dirigiéndose a su estofado de insectos

Me está haciendo acuerdo que mis babosa tiene hambre.- le respondió volviendo a su cuarto-y voy a salir a pasear por los alrededores-luego de poner comidas a sus babosas se dirigió al garaje y saco su meca y empezó a explorar todas la caverna pero él no sabía que está siendo vigilado

Dr. Blakk ya encontré al traidor quiere que lo capture.- halando por su comunicador

No déjalo que sienta que está a salvo y cuando este con la guardia baja atacas y me lo traes entendiste.- le dijo a la caza recompensas-si Dr. Blakk-apaga el comunicador-al fin una presa que va dar pelea

Y que les pareció el capitulo quien será esta caza recompensas me gustaría queden sugerencia de cómo hacerla a esta oc mande un mp o déjenlo en los reviews , sé que no fue el mejor momento elixie que deben haber visto no soy muy creativo en las partes románticas y todos las otras cosas


	4. Chapter 4

Voy a cambiar la lanzadora de Edward por dos harbinger firestorm XS esta es la lanzadora de Blakk la única diferencia es el tamaño es para personas normales no para personas con manos de gorila el color es negro con detalles rojos después de esto no hay más cambios también puse en mi perfil como es la personalidad de mi Oc se que un poco tarde pero siempre me olvidaba ponerlo

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 4: Mas problemas y recuerdos del pasado

En la base de Blakk

Luego de corta comunicación de con la caza recompensas el Dr. Blakk se dirigia a su despacho cuando fue interceptado por Maurice que llevaba un pad

Dr. Blakk, ya están los resultados de los soldados oscuros pero tiene un problema.- entregando el pad

Cuál es ese problema.- viendo el informe se dio cuenta que estaba incompleto-donde está el resto de la información.-le dijo mirándolo con enojo pero vio que Maurice estaba poniendo un video de seguridad –que esto.- le dijo impaciente-el resultado del experimento-dicho esto la atención del se torno al video

Esta parte es el video de seguridad

Sujeto de prueba número 124 con la variante 21 del suero oscuro decía un científico a la cámara mientras le suministraba el suero se podían escuchar las suplicas de su víctima pero este no le prestaba atención cuando termino de inyectarle el suero el paciente e empezó a gritar de dolor

Se sacudía incontrolablemente pero no podía escapar por las esposas de silla luego de tortuosos minutos este se detuvo su piel se había hecho más pálida sus ojos eran la misma oscuridad con una pupila rojo

Parece que la variante 21 funciono el sujeto se convertido en el primer soldado oscuro fase 1 el Dr. Blakk va estar satisfecho con el resultado.-le decía a la cámara dando le la espalda al sujeto este fácilmente se libero de las esposas se fue acercado poco a poco al científico que seguía ocupado terminando su informe cuando siento una sensación punzante cuando bajo la vista vio el borde de unas uñas negras atravesando lo para luego gritar del dolor. Lo que antes era un laboratorio ahorra es una sala de masacre las mesas destruidas la cámara en el piso la silla donde estaba apresado ahorra estaba llena de sangre y viseras el piso de ser blanco ahora estaba decorado con pedazos de ropa miembros amputados del científico y un monstro cubierto de (haber si adivinan correcto mas) sangre y con un bisturí en atravesando su garganta y de esta escurría su sangre que era rojo muy oscuro

Fin del video

Interesante cada vez estamos más cerca de perfeccionar el suero oscuro ahora solo debemos saber cómo controlarlos.- le decía a Maurice entregándole el pad –dile a Quentin que busque la forma de controlarlos y para motivarlo dile que el va ser el próximo sujeto de pruebas si no la encuentra termino diciendo con la característica sonrisa de un villano

Claro enseguida voy a buscar a Quentin.- dirigiéndose al laboratorio

Ya en su despacho empezó a idear una forma de deshacerse de la banda de Shane cuando su comunicador sonó

Que quieres Juno.-un poco irritado por su interrupción

Señor Eli Shane y la camarógrafa también están saliendo de la caverna los sigo señor.- observando a la pareja alejándose

Umm… si síguelos Edward sigue ahí- si Dr. Blakk- bien, sigue al shane y a la chica antes que los pierdas de vista.-cuando término de hablar solo se escuchaba interferencia por el comunicador

P.O.V. DE JUNO

Ahora en que lio te habrás metido de nuevo Edward has hecho cosas tontas pero traicionar y robar esa se gana el premio pero me voy a divertir cuando te gane otra vez.-se dijo así misma imaginándose el enojo de él al perdiendo otra ves

FIN DE P.V.O

Me pregunto que estará tramando eli ahorra-dijo apoyando sus codos en su escritorio pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención viendo a twist

Me llamo .-pregunto el rubio

Has escuchado de la habilidad tormentum de la babosa nocturna.-le dijo mostrando a la babosa

No que hace.- pregunta algo intrigado

Hace que el sujeto reviva sus peores pesadillas miedos y en algunos casos muestra a quien le fallo eso es lo que le vas a hacer a Edward llévate a un grupo de soldados que ellos lo distraigan y tu le disparas, esta misión es simple espero que no lo arruines.- mirándolo con una mirada entre seria y enojada

Cla…claro .- dicho esto twist agarro a la nocturna se dirigió al garaje donde lo estaban esperando los 20 soldados les explico el plan para luego todos se subieran a sus mecas- esta vez me las apagar maldito se dijo así mismo

Mientras tanto con Edward

No te preocupes Eli si hay alguna emergencia yo voy a ir, tu ve y disfruta tu cita con Trixie-estás seguro que vas poder solo no sería mejor llamar Pronto y a Kord – no - dijo cortante- siempre me gustado trabajar solo en las batallas – Eli iba a decir algo pero Trixie le quito el comunicador – ed habla Trixie no le hagas caso a Eli siempre preocupa de nada gracias por cubrirnos chau

Jeje ya me imagino cuando se padre-luego de imaginarse lo no pudo parar de reír cuando ya estaba escucho el ruido de varias mecas a cercándose agarro lanzadora que teína en su meca para luego irse a cubrirse detrás de un árbol se asomo para ver quiénes eran pero para su sorpresa eran hombres de Blakk –porque siempre aparecen ustedes malditos cuando descasando-dijo gritando ganados la atención de todos los soldados- mierda- mientras cargaba imp

Ahí está disparen.- grito uno de los soldados disparando su lanzadora seguido por sus compañeros así dándole tiempo twist para rodearlo cuando estuvo de Edward disparo la nocturna para luego gritarle-esta es mi venganza cabrón – al escuchar esto Edward lo pudo ver como la babosa lanzaba una especie de sombra hacia el empezó a sentirse mareado todo se oscurecía para luego caer al piso logro escuchar vámonos esa vos la reconoció al instante-twist dijo en un débil susurro para luego desmallarse.

P.O.V Edward

Cuando desperté estaba en mi antiguo cuarto todo lo que había sucedido fue un sueño empecé a cuestionarse si fue un sueño o no pero fui interrumpido por una grande explosión al ver por mi ventana era Blakk atacando otro ves su hogar lo que más lo sorprendió que no era un niño tenía 17 cuando volví por la ventana todo había terminado salí de mi casa no vi a nadie no habían cuerpos no había nada cuando escuche una vos me di vuelta para ver a mi padre

Esto es tu culpa no tuviste el valor de ayudar solo huiste no tu viste el valor para defender a la persona que te dio la vida.- le decía con puro odio desprecio

Yo… ella...me dijo que me escondiera… yo no podía hacer nada solo era un niño.- le dijo con una voz quebrada y con los ojos cerrados cuando alzo la vista ya no estaba todo estaba negro pero empezó a escuchar unos murmullos que fueron haciéndose mas fuerte era la voz de sus amigos estos sincronizada mente decían que él es un traidor que no se podía confiar y que al terminar vencer a Blakk iban a llevarlo a estalagmita 17 donde pertenece cada vez que lo repetían se hacía más fuerte hasta de unos minutos todo quedo en silencio el solo se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente pero sitio una mano en su hombro cuando vio que era una delgada de una mujer cuando alzo la vista vio a su madre no lo pensó dos veces se paro y la abrazo aun llorando

Fue mi culpa.- habla en entre llanto-tu muerte

No-respondió con una vos calmada-fue mi decisión eso es lo que hace una madre por sus hijos eso hice y no me arrepiento tu padre y yo estamos orgulloso en lo que estas convertido aunque no has hecho una cosa y tampoco has intentado hacerla.-le dijo rompiendo el abrazo

Qué cosa madre.-ya había parado de llorar

Con quien compartir tu vida.-vio como se le coloraban sus cachetes al ver eso no pudo evitar soltar una risa la ver la reacción de su hijo

No tengo tiempo para eso.- intentando sonar un poco serio

Siempre hay tiempo para el amor no olvides eso entendiste-dándole la típica mirada de una madre apunto de castigar su hijo/a-parece que es hora de separarnos – Edward iba a decir algo pero fue callado por su madre-no te preocupes voy estar cuidándote -le dio beso en la frente para luego ir despareciendo- ah así lo olvido te amo hijo

Yo también mama-le respondió antes que desapareciera totalmente entonces desmallo

Fin P.O.V

Edward despertó en el piso de una caverna aun sintiéndose mareado y con la vista borrosa intento parar se pero fue en vano después de varios intentos decidió recostar en el piso se quedo pensando sobre lo que le había dicho su madre pero fue sacado por un chillido que reconoció al instante-imp dijo en un susurro-espero un rato luego sintió un pequeño golpe en el estomago seguido de otros hasta que pararon sintió como su babosa se restregaba en su rostro

Que gusto de verte también.- le dijo acariciando su cabeza pero escucho murmuros de dos personas en se instante se paro cómo pudo y con la poca vista que tenia fue a cubrirse detrás de un roca se dio cuenta que no traía su lanzadora se sorprendió al sentir sus navajas en sus estuches sin pensarlo dos veces ya las tenia fuertemente agarradas cerro sus ojos para agudizar sus oídos y empezó a escuchar la conversación

Qué crees que le hay pasado.-pregunto una vos femenina

No se nunca había visto un ataque logre desmallar a alguien tanto tiempo mayormente solo son minutos.- respondió una vos masculina estos se iban acercando cuando vieron que el chico no estaba entonces corrieron hasta donde estaba el al llegar empezaron a buscar una de las personas se acerco lo suficiente al escondite de Edward este en un rápido movimiento intento agarra la por el cuello pero falló al abrir los ojos se topo con una lanzadora a pintándole que reconoció al instante

Hey esa es mi lanzadora.-reclamo aun en el piso al intentarse pararse escucho el sonido de otra lanzadora cargada-grandioso esto se puede poner mejor-grito en un tono sarcástico para luego apoyarse con sus manos

Quien eres.-pregunto la voz femenina en tono serio Edward solo tiro su cabeza para atrás y se quedo viendo

Ha… con que tu fuiste quien intento robarle a Blakk eso fue lo mas estúpido que he visto en toda mi vida no lo crees danna.-le dijo en tono de burla haciéndola sentir incomoda

La señorita te hizo una pregunta asi que responde.-dijo en tono entre serio y enojado al ver como le había hablado a su amada el amenazado de volvió la vista al caballero

Y tu eres el caza recompensas que no termino su trabajo por un amor a simple vista

Como…sabes…todo…eso.-pregunto otra ves danna con la vos entre cortada viendo las navajas del desconocido

La base de datos de industrias Blakk es muy interesante tiene la información de cada uno de sus empleados y enemigos.-les respondió sin mirarla

Eres un asesino de Blakk.-pregunto enojado el caballero desvió la mirada hacia danna esta estaba palida no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

No y si lo fuera ya estarían muertos.-les dijo con indiferencia-se que no estoy en posición para pedir algo.-en un tono tranquilo

Que cosa quieres.-pregunto el caballero enojado y sorprendió por declaración que les había dicho

Me pueden decir donde esta mi meca.- le pregunto al caballero echándose en el piso

Tu meca estaba dañada.-esta vez respondió danna recibiendo la atención de Edward

Qué, que tan dañada estaba.-pregunto un poco de nervioso

Mucho.- respondieron al uniso

Maldito twist porque la meca porque.-dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes-alguno conoce a Kord

Espera como es que conoces a kord.-le pregunto en un tono de desconfianza

No solo conozco a Kord si también a toda la banda y el romance de eli y Trixie.-le respondió aun con las manos en sienes.- ahora me puedo levantar.-pregunto otra vez apoyados con las manos

Si pero al primer movimiento en falso te disparo entendiste.-amenazo el caballero

Claro como el agua –ya parado- me la devuelves.- extendiendo la mano

No.-respondió cortante

* * *

Y con este no termina es te episodio estoy rehaciendo los últimos dos cap porque luego de haberlo publicado no me gustaron ni a mi si no me gustaron a mi que soy el escritor peor a los lectores

Si les gusto bien y sino también


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:(inserte un titulo aquí :3)

El caballero ahora se llama Fernando (gracias a Aist Elixie por el nombre)

* * *

Luego de una larga tarde diseñando nuevas actualizaciones kord decidió tomar un pequeño refrigerio salió del garaje para llegar a lo que debía ser una cocina mas parecía un campo de batalla el troll inmediatamente supo que había pasado

Pronto.- grito a tal nivel que retumbo por todo la guarida- a donde lo habrán llevado esta vez las babosas .- se dijo así mismo para luego continuar gritado hasta que escucho un ronquido que lo guio a la habitación del topoide este estaba hecho un nudo con la sabana y hablando dormido

No troll…(ronquido)estos los gusanos…(bostezo)de pronto.-al escuchar las palabras de pronto solo pudo reírse decidió dejarlo en paz para no tener que estar escuchando sus "aventuras" luego de haberse preparado su refrigerio (un pequeño sándwich de tres pisos doble carne y queso ) cuando iba a dar un mordisco al suculento sándwich su comunicador sonó deja dolo con el antojo

Quien.-pregunto un poco aburrido por la interrupción

Kord habla danna encontramos a alguien que dice te conoce.-sorprendida por la actitud del troll

Como se llama.-pregunto con curiosidad

Edward.-viendo por encima de su hombro a Fernando aun con lanzadora y a edwrad sacudiéndose las motas de polvo

Eso imposible el solo fue a dar un pase por la cueva como hace…no se… 2 o 3 horas.- respondió mirando a un reloj –pásamelo-se escucho la voz de danna diciendo a Edward que agarre el comunicador

Kord cuanto tiempo tardas en reparar una meca.-pregunto serio

Eso depende de que tan dañada este.- extrañado por la pregunta

Antes que preguntes fue twist el desgraciado me ataca por la espalda

Loky no te pudo haber hecho tanto daño.- respondió haciéndose la burla

Claro si la hubiese usado uso una nocturna pero su ataque nunca lo había visto.-le dijo casi susurrando y recordando un poco de pesadilla

Como un ataque nunca habías visto explícate.-le dijo kord todo confundido

No recuerdo mucho lo último que me acuerdo es una nube negra rodeándome y luego estoy en blanco.-

Una nocturna disparando una nube negra eso es imposible no hay registro de un ataque de ese estilo.- respondió kord sorprendido

Casi me olvido decirte algo me puedes venir a buscar.-dijo rápidamente para luego cortar la llamada

Parece que no voy a poder comerte al final y yo que tenía hambre.- dirigiéndose al sándwich

De regreso a la cueva

Bueno fue un placer conocerlos y me disculpo por cómo te hable.- dirigiéndose a danna ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Fernando

Gracias.- respondió danna agarrando la mano de fernando y dándole una tierna mirada

Y tu dame mi lanzadora-con un tono de voz cortante-por favor si me las ya no me vas a ver.-dijo extendiendo el brazo

Tienes razón.- soltó la mano de danna para sacar su babosa y entregarle la lanzadora Edward para que este la ponga en su cinturón pero no se imagino que este le estrechara la mano

Sin rencores.-le pregunto

Sin rencores.-respondió el caballero soltando el agarre para tomar la mano de su amada

Ahora si me voy.-les dijo ya de espalda

Y sabes por dónde es la salida.-dijo sonriendo porque ya sabía la respuesta

Ehmm si.-dejando sorprendido a Fernando mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta y las mostraba por encima de su hombro

Que eso.- Pregunto un poco extrañada la peli rosada

Esto es una máscara multiuso que filtra el aire y la mejor parte es que usa la misma tecnología visual que el ojo de tu novio.- les dijo poniéndose la máscara y la capucha –adiós tortolos –haciendo que se sonrojen un poco-listo imp –este respondió con un chillido para que empezara a corre en cuestión de minutos ya estaba a fuera apoyado en un hongo sin la máscara cuando escucho que alguien estaba cerca suyo antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento una daga se clavo entre su pies lo que sorprendió un poco a Edward acerco su mano a la daga la saco de la tierra

Ya te he dicho miles de veces que ya no me asustas con lanzamiento.-dijo al aire con tono de burla para que otro se clavara justo encima de su cabeza-está bien ese un me da un poco miedo-en eso se escucha un risa de mujer-jaja que graciosa ya sal.-dijo fingiendo estar enojado

La que debería estar enojada soy yo.- respondió realmente enojada saliendo detrás de un hongo

Porque.-le dijo mientras se paraba y jugaba con la daga

Claramente te dije que me esperaras pero no te uniste a Blakk te estuve vigilando tres meses para que al final decidas robar una meca dos lañadora y esa fea mascara-tenia la respiración agita por estar gritando a Edward siguió respirando hasta que logro calmarse

Terminaste-recibió una afirmación con la cabeza-primero también robe información sobre los planos de un portal y segundo esta mascara no es fea.-mostrando la máscara antes de guardarla en su chaqueta.- y ahora como te haces llamar porque yo te conocido como sophie.- le dijo viéndola a los ojos

(sophie tiene la misma edad de Edward se conocieron por casualidad más adelante voy a explicar bien como se conocieron. A ella le encanta hacer nuevos amigos no importa la situación también es extrovertida usa una chaqueta parecida a la de Edward solo que en blanca con detalles en celeste tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio

Juno lo uso para trabajar con Blakk no como un cabeza hueca que le dio su verdadero nombre.- otra vez con su enfado

Y ya no tengo a nadie estoy solo no me importa si sabe quien soy mi única meta es vengar a mi familia y todos de mi caverna.-en tono entre enojado y triste lo que no espero es que sophie lo abrazara para consolarlo

No es verdad no estás solo me tienes a mi.-apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward

Tienes razón.-le dijo mientras que con una mano le levantaba mentón para besarla con un atardecer todo iba ser perfecto pero fueron interrumpidos por kord que recién había llegado haciendo los de separen rápidamente dejando al descubierto un gran sonrojo

Interrumpo algo.-pregunto kord en un tono inocente

* * *

Como les pareció este cap bueno malo díganme su opinión

Bueno hasta aquí termina este capítulo que he querido subir desde la semana pasada y no he podio por tareas y otras motivos el próximo cap va tener una escena elixie +18


End file.
